The "Perfect" Guy
The "Perfect" Guy is the twenty-first episode of the second season of Dragon Ball Z Abridged and the fifty-first overall. Synopsis Goku sings of his wishes for his son to become a Super Saiyan and wakes Gohan, who threatens before realizing it is him while his father greets him. Gohan asks his father if he was watching him sleep, to which Goku confirms, explaining that he does not want to miss the moment he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Gohan is surprised by this, having spent three months there and asks his father if he still believes he can do it. Goku tells Gohan that he if does not transform the world will be doomed, but after seeing his son's worried expression, says that he might be able to handle it and tells him to get some more sleep. Gohan complies, Goku saying to himself that he'll "get" Gohan into a Super Saiyan the following day. On Kami's Lookout, Piccolo tells Tien he's going for Krillin based on his history, Tien telling him that has not known him for as long as he has and calls Krillin a "total bitch" but admits that he always has stepped up whenever they've needed him but cannot say the same for Vegeta. Bulma asks the pair what they are talking about and Piccolo explains they are betting on who will screw it up, Tien further elaborating that Piccolo is betting on Krillin while he believes it will be Vegeta. Burma becomes interested and says she'll get in on it, Piccolo asking her which of the two she believes will mess it up and she answers that they both will, leading Piccolo and Tien to express surprise, Bulma furthers that she's been involved with this longer than either of them and adds that if she had to pick who will screw up first it would be Krillin, who finds himself struggling to turn off Android 18 since he does not want to see her explode when he uses the detonator. Future Trunks is screaming from Vegeta being willing to take Cell up on his proposal, Vegeta telling Future Trunks to be quiet and telling Cell to continue. Cell explains that he is only in his second form and that he is only "semi-perfect", leading Vegeta to question how one can be so and adding that he either is him or he isn't and that there is no gray area. Cell tells him he obtained the form through absorbing Android 17, Vegeta realizing that he can only obtain his perfect form through the absorption of Android 18. Cell promises Vegeta he'll get everything he wants, which interests him. The overhearing Android 18 asks Android 16 if Vegeta would not work with Cell, through Android 16 asks if she would and she answers that she would not. Android 16 forgets what the pair were talking about and asks her, Krillin screaming out and getting her attention afterward, Android 18 remarking that it's "the cute one" and wondering if he was standing there the whole time. She then questions what is on the ground next to him and realizes it was a detonator. Krillin greets her and she reciprocates, granting him permission to ask something of her after he makes the request, leading Krillin to plea for her not to kill anyone. Android 18 barely gets to respond before Android 16 says "No deal", reasoning that Goku is part of anyone since he is a person. Android 18 tells him to calm down since she will get him a Goku and after she promises, he allows her to proceed. Android 18 tells Krillin they were not planning on killing anyone, Android 16 shouting out Goku as an exception, and mentioning that they have not killed anyone thus far. She adds that the only thing they want dead right now is Cell, Android 16 again screaming out Goku's name. Krillin, relieved, says that it has been made easier thanks to the revelation and crushes the detonator, Piccolo and Tien being able to sense this and Piccolo remarking that the latter owes him zeni. Bulma asks what happened and in Piccolo saying that the remote was destroyed, Tien expresses surprise and Bulma exclaims that it was twenty hours of her life, calling Krillin a "dick" and Piccolo says possibly the rest of it if Vegeta follows suit. Tien expresses confusion in him not destroying the android before remembering that it was "the girl" and Bulma remarking that him not doing it now makes sense, Piccolo expressing confusion. Tien says that Krillin doomed the world for cyber-sex and that his earlier sacrifice was not so he could get laid, leading Piccolo to remark that his actions were gross. Reacting to the remote being destroyed, Android 18 admits that it was sweet of him to do that, but says that maybe he should have kept it around, leading Krillin to question why. Cell remarks to Vegeta that he knows Goku will not be able to give him the challenge he desires, Vegeta admitting that while he knows he's playing him, she's all his and Piccolo reacting in horror on the lookout, responding to Bulma and Tien that Vegeta is allowing the absorption to take place. Tien says that it looks like no one wins and Bulma saying that she technically does, adding the pair owe her zeni. Piccolo screams that Cell will kill them all and after Trunks starts to cry, Mr. Popo tells Piccolo to bring down the whole moon. Vegeta tells Cell to make it snappy since the boy has to be in bed by 7 or he gets cranky, Cell starting to fly off before being confronted by Future Trunks, who says that he'll be the voice of reason in denying Cell and telling his father that the latter has been feeding him everything that he's wanted to hear, though Cell reasons that he has not lied since he got there and Future Trunks tells him that he's not involved in their talk. Cell says he feels pretty involved and Vegeta tells Future Trunks that he doesn't want to have to go over to him and be a parent, Future Trunks remarking that there is a first time for everything and Cell asking Vegeta if he is just going to take that before Cell sees Android 18. Future Trunks sees her as well after wondering why he was staring there and also sees that Krillin has destroyed the remote, screaming what is wrong with him and telling him to get Android 18 away while engaging Cell who realizes that he is almost as strong as Vegeta. Krillin complies and tells Android 18 to come with him who tries to get Android 16 to come with them, though he says that he has just become comfortable and that more importantly Cell only wants to absorb her after she pleads with him, Android 16 saying that he would only slow her down and Android 18 promises to come back for him. Krillin tells him that he is doing a brave thing and Android 16 says the same of him, remarking after he leaves that he is way out of his league while calling him a "tiny duck". While the two are running, Krillin asks if she is seeing anyone even though he realizes it isn't the best time and Cell confirms that she is after his blast knocks the two down and stopping their running. Future Trunks tries to get involved, but Cell tells Vegeta that he is picking on him and Vegeta knocks him down, Cell telling Android 18 afterward that he is not sure that he likes her hanging around with other men or half of one in Krillin's case, who accepts the short joke. Android 16 catches up to the three and tells Cell to leave her alone, Cell remarking that the absorption is meant to be and in telling Android 16 to look at what she is wearing, says that she knows it and that she is practically begging for it. Krillin says the line has been crossed and attacks Cell, only to be knocked away, the latter questioning who would have seen that coming only for Android 16 to attack him too to his surprise and for Cell to be unfazed by his attacks. Android 18 moves in afterward and Cell blasts her down as well. Future Trunks gets out of the wreckage he was forced into by his father's attack and says that he is stopping it, Vegeta asking him if he is thwarting his plans and Future Trunks confirming that he is before blasting him away. Krillin recovers from being knocked away and says that his nose would be broken if he had one, him noticing Cell approaching the cornered Android 18. Krillin tries to exclaim a threat towards Cell only for Android 16 to tell him not to since it is not his time. The smiling Cell approaches Android 18 with his tail widening to absorb her, only for Future Trunks to knock him away and to tell Android 18 to either blow herself up or leave but that he does not care which. Future Trunks attacks Cell with a series of punches, Cell questioning afterward where Vegeta is. Android 18 tries to help Android 16 up, Android 16 questioning why she is still there and Android 18 remarking that they are the three amigos like Android 17 said, though this may not be the case since it is just the two of them now. Krillin moves in to assist her, mentioning that he may not have been good enough to help in fighting but he can do lifting, Android 18 thinking to herself that she will rock Krillin's world if they make it through this. Vegeta, laying in water, says that he has a new feeling in his pride for someone else but that it is consumed by his rage. Future Trunks keeps up his attacks on Cell, who realizes that Tien got him into this, leading him to fly away before using Solar Flare which Vegeta mistakingly believes that his rage has blinded him. Krillin swears that he won't let Cell get her before being blasted away. Android 18 tells Android 16 to look after "the little guy" and he confirms that he will, her afterward charging into Cell and being absorbed. Everyone reacts in horror to the transformation, from Bulma saying that she can feel the absorption even though she cannot sense power levels and Piccolo saying they are fucked. Cell transforms and speaks to everyone in rhymes before introducing himself as Perfect Cell. Trivia * Debut of Trunk's 2nd grade Super Saiyan form * Debut of Perfect Cell. And just like Team Four Star promised, he speaks in rhyme. * Krillin Owned Count: ** 33: Tailed slapped by Cell ** 34: Blasted by Cell * Bulma stated it took her 20 hours to build the detonator, but in Percussive Maintenance, she said it took her 22 hours. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes